It Started with a Kiss
by mrs.cookieeater
Summary: It started with a kiss. An innocent, little peck. SMUTSMUTSMUT PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE GAY SMUT. I DO NOT OWN DAN OR PHIL, I ONLY OWN THE WRITING.


It started with a kiss.

An innocent, little peck.

They were cuddled on the sofa, watching reruns of Buffy, even though Phil claimed he'd seen the episode a hundred times.

Phil never got bored of Buffy, but Dan did, sometimes, so he leant over, and gave Phil a small kiss.

The older had smiled, and pulled Dan close, connecting their lips in a sweet kiss as his hands tangled into Dan's hair.

Before they knew it, they were giving more and more small kisses, until their lips didn't part anymore. Dan was moaning softly, opening his mouth for Phil, the older easily slipping his tongue inside. Dan moaned again, this time louder as the kiss soon turned heated, and Phil was tugging on his hair, pulling him into his lap, his left hand moving to rest on Dan's bum as his right tugged at is hair.

Dan whimpered, he always loved the dominant side of Phil, but, for the past couple of days, all they'd been doing was cuddling. Neither had been in the mood at the right time, leaving Dan horny and desperate. He supposes that's why he got so achingly hard so fast.

He wrapped his legs around Phil's waist as his arms encircled his neck, moaning softly as Phil squeezed his bum, and rolled his hips forward, making Dan see that he wasn't the only one who was hard already.

After a few moments of rutting against each other, Dan pulled away, panting and his face flushed. "Phil... please Phil..." He whispered, pleading Phil with his eyes.

But, the older just smiled, and slowly pushed him back against the sofa, connecting their lips again.

Dan moaned loudly into the kiss as Phil grinded against him in _just the right way._ He looked down at their crotches, wanting to see how on Earth Phil was making him feel so good. The sight made him moan softly and pant, bucking his hips up as he pulled Phil down for another kiss.

It all just felt so good. Phil's right hand was moving to his bum as well, quickly dipping into his track pants, a finger slowly circling his entrance as he rutted wildly against the boy. He moved his right hand again, tugging at the bottom of Dan's shirt. He wanted to fuck, and he could tell Dan wanted it too.

Dan couldn't move from the pleasure, it was all to much. He was frozen in the kiss, his mouth left hanging open as he let out a small whine. That was all the warning Phil got, before Dan was cumming in his pants, spilling his load all over the trackies because he hadn't warn boxers today. His pants were soon soaked at the front, and he felt so, so sensitive.

Phil soon realised what had happened, pulling away and licking his lips as he stared at the front of Dan's pants. The younger boy's legs fell from Phil's waist as he panted, and looked up at Phil with a flustered expression.

"I..." He whispered, unable to form any other word at that point. He just felt so good.

Soon, though, he caught his breath, and sat up, blushing madly as he looked at the floor. "S-Sorry! I-I was just really horny and it _felt so good._" he whined, rubbing at the front of his pants and whimpering. "God that was so embarrassing..." he whimpered, hiding his blushing face in his hands as he bit his lip.

"That was so fucking hot Danny..." He heard Phil whine. He moved his hands from his face to look at Phil, who was still staring intently at the front of Dan's soaked pants, his right hand rubbing his bulge as his left hand slid out of the younger's pants.

"R-Really?" Dan asked quietly, whimpering as he looked at Phil. He averted his eyes quickly, not wanting to get hard _again_. That really would be too embarrassing.

"Yes... Fuck Dan..." Phil whispered, a string of small moans finding their way out as he dipped his hand into his own pants. "Wait here..." He mumbled, before jumping off the sofa, and practically running to their room, his hand still in his pants, stroking his member.

Dan whimpered as he watched Phil go, already half hard again. Was Phil going to leave him? Was he going to wank? Dan didn't want that.

But soon enough, his questions were answered, and Phil flopped back onto the sofa, a bottle of lube in his hand. "Hard already?" He asked, smirking as he eyed up the prominent bulge in Dan's pants.

"Stop teasing..." Dan whined, sighing in relief as he saw the lube. Sex. Good. Then he could get rid of his hard-on, and satisfy Phil at the same time. He could only hope that he wouldn't cum early this time. That'd be way too embarrassing. He'd die.

Phil chuckled softly as he pulled down his pants, revealing his massive member to Dan, who whimpered. Phil wasn't wearing any boxers either, they rarely did. They had sex so often it seemed impractical. "Okay Danny..." Phil whispered huskily, pulling the younger boy into his lap, and ripping his pants down. He licked his lips at the sight, making Dan smirk.

"See something you like?" Dan asked innocently, biting on his lip as he leant back on his right hand, his left lightly stroking his member.

"Fuck yes..." Phil whimpered, almost growling as he ripped open the bottle, and spread the lube onto his throbbing member. "Gonna fuck you so hard Danny..." he moaned, leaning forward and gently sucking on Dan's neck, making the boy moan loudly and buck his hips into nothing, his neck was so sensitive, and Phil knew it.

"Please do..."Dan mumbled, his head falling back slightly as he reached down, and guided Phil's member to his entrance, ramming down on it and crying out. It felt so good, but also uncomfortable. He hadn't been stretched, the only thing that stopped the pain overtaking completely was the lube. It helped a lot, and Dan soon got used to it.

They usually had unprompted sex like this all the time, never planned or anything, no preparation, so Dan was a virgin. Back then, Phil had prepared him properly, used a generous amount of lube, and they had even used a condom back then. Now they just let it flow out of Dan, Phil seemed to find it hot, and Dan wasn't complaining.

Phil moaned loudly as he felt Dan closing around him, accidently biting down harshly on the younger boy's neck, making Dan moan loudly and buck his hips. It was like a chain reaction, Phil would buck up and bite down on Dan's neck, making the boy buck his hips, which made Phil buck again, and soon it was a rhythm.

Phil gripped Dan's hips as he bucked up relentlessly, licking a long, wet stripe up Dan's neck, making the boy moan as he tangled his fingers into Phil's dark locks. He was right on the edge again, staving himself off because he really didn't want to cum first again.

It was inevitable though, because Phil started ramming against Dan's prostate, making the boy tug roughly on his hair as he bucked his hips wildly, crying out. "P-Phil... Gonna..." he warned, squeezing his eyes shut as he fought not to cum.

"Again? Already?" Phil teased, chuckling as he sped up his thrusts, his hand moving to stroke firmly as he scattered marks across Dan's neck. "Go ahead Danny..." He whispered seductively into Dan's ear.

That was all Dan needed to hear, he could have held himself off for a while longer, even if Phil kept stroking him, and ramming into his prostate. But, those words. They sounded so hot, and Phil was giving permission. He couldn't help himself, soon, he was spurting his load all over their chests, covering their shirts as he clenched around Phil.

The older boy's thrusts turned wild, and it wasn't long before Phil was spilling inside of him, Dan still riding out his own orgasm. "PHIL!" Dan yelled, as the other boy did the same, though, not quite as loud. Dan was always pretty vocal.

They both rode out their orgasm, bucking their hips weakly, until Dan no longer had anything to give, and Phil pulled out, spurting some more cum over Dan's entrance. They slumped against each other, worn and tired. Dan, exhausted from cumming twice, soon fell asleep in Phil's arms.

"Love you Danny..." Phil whispered, smiling as he pecked Dan's lips, and laid them down against the sofa, returning his attention to Buffy.

It started with a kiss.

An innocent, little peck.

**So. I, uhm, I don't even know where this came from I mean. .-. Seriously. I was dropped on my head as a baby, so maybe that's why I'm so kinky when it comes to sex. **

**If I had a boyfriend, I would fucking love it if he came early. It would be so hot. *-* I don't get why all these girls are complaining cus their boyfriends don't last. :P**

**Then again, if I had a boyfriend, I wouldn't need to write smut so XD**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**

**Remember to R&R, Follow if you want more, and favourite if you enjoyed this fic!**


End file.
